I Have Feelings Too?
by PGNarutoFan
Summary: Gaara has come to Konoha getting papers signed by the Hokage. He sees old friends, but will a certain kunoichi be able to teach him there's more to life than Kazekage duties? Can she teach him about new feelings? WILL NARUTO EVER GET HIS RAMEN CORRECT?R
1. Hello, Gaara

_**I Have Feelings Too?**_

Summary: Gaara is visiting Konoha, getting papers signed by the Hokage about the peace treaty between Suna and Konoha. But will he meet someone to teach him about things other than Kazekage duties?

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, this would be an actual episode, not just a fanfic.

**Inner Shukaku**

_**Inner Sakura**_

'thoughts'

"Speaking"

Other Misc. things. I'll inform you later.

_**I Have Feelings Too?**_

Kazekage of Suna, Gaara of the Sand, Subaku No Gaara, Gaara-sama, Gaara, Little Brother, or whatever you want to call him, was walking into the gates of Konoha. He admired the atmosphere of Konoha, people smiling and waving as he passed. He returned with a nod or a wave, or some sort of kind gesture. He was glad that people in these villages could be forgiving of his past. But it wasn't his fault anyway, his father was killed by Orochimaru, who then took his place and setup a war between Konoha and Suna. So techinally, the war wasn't either of the villages fault. How was Suna supposed to know that their Kazekage had been killed by a freaky pale sannin with a fetish for small boys? (CoughCough Sasuke CoughCough) And who knew that the Chuunin Exams would lead to the Uchiha leaving the village, becoming a missing-nin, just to gain power because his brother left the village for the Akatsuki? (Ok, I'm done with my Sasuke bashing.) :) Anyway, that was the past. Over the past few years since then, Gaara had become Kazekage, making friends with his village, Suna, and had become best friends with- "GAARA!"

The Kazekage, deep in his thoughts, didn't notice one of his best friends come from behind and jump him. "NARUTO! GET OFF ME!"

"Sorry Gaara." said the blonde knuckle-headed ninja, who had returned to Konoha after training with his sensei, Jiriaya, one of the legendary Sannin, for 2 1/2 years. Gaara didn't notice the muffled laughter of his siblings, Temari and Kankuro, who he had also become friends with.

"Hey Naruto. How's it going here in Konoha?" Gaara said as politely as he could muster without killing the blonde who had made him look like an idiot in front of the all of Konoha, secretly wanting to laugh too.

"It's good actually. Me and Hinata are going out for Ramen in an hour after me, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata get done sparring. Do you guys want to come?" he asked, loudly.

"If Tsunade lets us out of the Hokage Tower before then, we'll be there." said Kankuro.

"By any chance will Shikamaru be there? I need to speak with him about... the link between villages!" Temari said, a little nervous.

"Actually, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Chouji, me, and Saku-

There it is. After the war between Suna and Konoha, Naruto and Gaara became instant friends, and Tsunade's apprentince, Sakura, had also become friends with the Sand siblings. On missions, Sakura would usually stay at the Kazekage Mansion, and have sleepovers with Temari. Gaara usually stood watch after they went to sleep, so that Kankuro couldn't sneak in and either prank them or go through Sakura's belongings. Which of course, after the first time Gaara caught him doing this after he had taken a walk around Suna, and walking to his bedroom, he noticed that Temari's door was open. He walked in, thinking there was something wrong, and, seeing his brother trying to put his sister's hand in a glass of water, he, of course, used his sand and Kankuro, well, let's just say that Kankuro to this day, can't stand the sight of Temari's bathroom door. Let's just say when Temari and Sakura woke up that morning, and Gaara informed them of what he saw, it invovled Kankuro, Temari's bathroom, lipstick, mascara, nail polish, his puppet (Or as Temari calls them, his life-size Barbie Dolls,) and walking around all of Suna, twice.

Naruto waved a hand in front of Gaara, hoping to get him out of his trance. "GAARA!" yelled Naruto.

"WHAT?" screamed Gaara.

"I've called your name six times, this is the first time you've said anything." Naruto said.

"Oh, sorry." apologized Gaara.

"As I was saying, we're all going to Ichiraku Ramen, and then we're going to a dance. Sakura is taking (CoughCough Forcing CoughCough) me to the mall, she says I have to wear a tux." Naruto said, sadly.

"But then she's going with Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Kurenai, to get dresses, hair, nails, whatever else they do..." Naruto said, uninterested. "OH YEAH! Temari! Sakura wanted me to invite you to come. She said if you do, your supposed to meet at the mall about 2:00 PM, in the beauty salon. I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW OUR MALL HAD ONE OF THOSE!" Naruto yelled, excitedly.

"Ok, tell Sakura I'll be there. Come on Gaara, we have to get to the Hokage Tower soon, otherwise Tsunade-sama's going to have our heads. Well, more correctly, yours." Temari giggled out. They said there goodbyes and left for the Hokage Tower. They approached the Hokage's Office, Temari reached out for the door. She turned it and walked in.

"Ah! Kazekage-sama! Good to see you. Good to see you too, Temari, Kankuro." said Tsunade. "I guess I'll have no need for introductions, then."

The Sand siblings gave a small confused look towards each other, then to the Hokage. The door handle slowly turned, and in walked a small, and strong kunoichi.

"Hello, Gaara." she said.

(This is the part where I use underlines. SO, who is it? Is it:

A: Shizune

B: Ino

C: Kurenai

D: Hinata

E: Sakura

F: An unknown mysterious ninja, coming to kill Temari.

G: Tenten

H: Secretary

I: Fangirl


	2. So, it's decided then

Last time: "Ah! Kazekage-sama! Good to see you. Good to see you too, Temari, Kankuro." said Tsunade. "I guess I'll have no need for introductions, then."

The Sand siblings gave a small confused look towards each other, then to the Hokage. The door handle slowly turned, and in walked a small, and strong kunoichi.

"Hello, Gaara." she said.

(This is the part where I use underlines. SO, who is it? Is it:

A: Shizune

B: Ino

C: Kurenai

D: Hinata

E: Sakura

F: An unknown mysterious ninja, coming to kill Temari.

G: Tenten

H: Secretary

I: Fangirl

_**I Have Feelings Too?**_

"Sakura said that she had a gift for you, Gaara. She said it was something about your 2 year anniversary for being Kazekage. She wanted to give it to you when she sees you at the Ramen stand." said the blonde kunochi, setting down a scroll on the Hokage's desk. "Tsunade-sama, the mission was completed successfully, with only minor injuries to the Chuunin's, who are currently being taken to the hospital." said the blonde, turning to leave the room. "Oh, Temari, Kankuro, I didn't see you. Nice to see you again!" the blonde said with a smile.

"It's nice to see you too, Ino." said Temari. Kankuro just gave her a smile and a small wave. _**(HA! You thought it was going to be Sakura! Well, she'll be in here soon. I just wanted to trick you a bit. I'm done now, though. BACK TO THE STORY!)**_

"Thank you, Ino. You may leave now." said Tsunade.

"Hai!" Ino turned and left the room. After about 25 minutes of discussing politics and getting Tsunade to sign papers, the Kazekage and his siblings left the Hokage Tower, giving a small sigh once they were out. They went to the usual hotel, renting the penthouse. Temari took a shower, Kankuro unpacked, and Gaara just stared out the window.

"Hey Gaara," said Kankuro, sitting beside his brother. "Do you like that one Sakura girl? I noticed that you smiled a bit when Ino was talking about her."

"And I noticed you tense a bit when Ino walked in the room. So, you first." said Gaara with a smirk.

"WHAT!?" Kankuro shouted.

Temari came into the room, fully dressed, drying her hair with a towel, then proceeding to put it in the usual four ponytails. "Oh come on Kankuro, I think we all noticed that blush on your face when she accidently tripped and fell on you the last time we saw her." Temari said casually, sitting on the bed cross-legged.

"So then I guess that it was a concidence that you just happened to insist going on that mission with Shikamaru last month?" said Gaara, still staring out the window.

"Ok, so it's obvious then. I think everyone here likes someone from Konoha. Kankuro, you should ask out Ino when we get to the ramen stand. And I promise to ask out Shikamaru, and if he says anything is "troublesome" again, I promise to hit him over the head. And Gaara..."

"Don't finish that sentence." Gaara said, a little more rudely than he intended.

"Why not Gaara?" Kankuro asked a bit confused.

Gaara just gave a sigh, and left the room through the window.

"Kankuro, do you think Gaara thinks that Sakura is too good for him?" Temari asked a little worried.

"Don't forget Gaara still hasn't had feelings for anyone yet. He has to adjust to feelings. Even though he has learned to love us, we're his siblings. But Naruto has taught him something about friendship, so maybe he is starting to come around. Just don't worry sis." Kankuro said, trying to cheer up his sister.

_**Ok, ok, so it's a little short. But I updated quickly so please don't complain. PLEASE review. It'll only take a few seconds. Now for the next question: What will Sakura give to Gaara? And what kind of ramen will Naruto order? It's all up to you!**_

_**Ramen: Pork**_

_**Chicken**_

_**Shrimp**_

_**Beef**_

_**A combo**_

_**7 bowls of every flavor imaginable**_

_**Chicken with bamboo shoots**_

_**Sakura's Present: A kiss (OOOO!)**_

_**A cookie**_

_**Something Sand Related**_

_**A Party**_

_**Naruto Plushie that he can beat up**_

_**VOODOO DOLL!**_

_**Mini Swing Set**_

_**A red teddy bear**_

_**Music Box**_

_**A Suprise...**_

_**Well, it's all up to you now! Please don't forget to review!**_


	3. Wanna take a walk?

Last time: "Kankuro, do you think Gaara thinks that Sakura is too good for him?" Temari asked a little worried.

"Don't forget Gaara still hasn't had feelings for anyone yet. He has to adjust to feelings. Even though he has learned to love us, we're his siblings. But Naruto has taught him something about friendship, so maybe he is starting to come around. Just don't worry sis." Kankuro said, trying to cheer up his sister.

_**Ok, ok, so it's a little short. But I updated quickly so please don't complain. PLEASE review. It'll only take a few seconds. Now for the next question: What will Sakura give to Gaara? And what kind of ramen will Naruto order? It's all up to you!**_

_**Ramen: Pork**_

_**Chicken**_

_**Shrimp**_

_**Beef**_

_**A combo**_

_**7 bowls of every flavor imaginable**_

_**Chicken with bamboo shoots**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sakura's Present: A kiss (OOOO!)**_

_**A cookie**_

_**Something Sand Related**_

_**A Party**_

_**Naruto Plushie that he can beat up**_

_**VOODOO DOLL!**_

_**Mini Swing Set**_

_**A red teddy bear**_

_**Music Box**_

_**A Suprise...**_

_**I Have Feelings Too?**_

"OOF! OH! I-I-'m so s-sorry Kankuro-s-sama!" said Hinata, helping up the injured puppeteer. "Oh, hey T-Temari, G-G-Gaara. I was in a rush to get to the ramen stand. Is that where you guys are going?" Hinata stuttered. The sand siblings replied with a simple nod. "O-Ok. I'll take y-y-you there." Hinata turned and headed towards the stand, the sand siblings following.

"HEY! HINATA!" screamed Naruto, almost knocking her over once he reached her. "We've been waiting for you guys!" Naruto said, pulling the injured puppeter, the kazekage, and the wind kunoichi towards the ramen stand. Hinata just followed, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"HEY LOOK!" shouted Kiba. "They finally made it!" he shouted, earning a small wave from Temari, a nod from Kankuro and just a glance from Gaara. There were exactly three seats left, and Temari quickly took the seat next to Shikamaru, 1. Because she wants to sit by him. 2. Because the other two seats were next to Ino and Sakura, and she didn't want Gaara getting away from her. Kankuro, acknowledging what his sister had done, also quickly took his seat, next to Ino. They began to talk quietly, Kankuro with a nearly invisible blush on his face. Gaara sighed, knowing what his siblings had done. He sat next to Sakura slowly, wondering what he was going to do.

"Hi Gaara! I was wondering when you were going to get here! Here, Naruto ordered you a bowl too!" she said, pushing a still-warm bowl towards him. Gaara nodded and began to eat the noodles. Suddenly, everyone looked around at each other, wondering where a sudden bang had come from. They finally looked down to see Naruto, a bowl of ramen in his hands, on the ground, not a single noodle spilled. "NARUTO! I TOLD YOU THAT THOSE BAMBOO SHOOTS SHOULDN'T BE EATEN WITH RAMEN!" shouted Sakura. "Aw, but Sakura-chan, old man has been preparing these for weeks, I couldn't just not eat it. Besides, it's delicious!" Naruto said, getting back on his stool, continuing his meal. The Konoha 11 and the Sand Siblings gave a sigh, then continued their conversations.

"Anyway Gaara, how is everything in Suna?" asked Sakura, slurping down her noodles afterwards.

Gaara gave a shrug. "It's fine. I just wish there wasn't so much paperwork." Gaara said casually, eating some of his ramen. Sakura just laughed. "What?" he asked.

"That was kinda funny." she replied.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. Tsunade-sama has a lot of paperwork too. I help her out sometimes, but there's just too much." Sakura said, finishing her food. "Hey, do you want to take a walk with me?" she asked, standing up and putting money on the counter. She felt a sudden warmth on her hand, and looked to see what it was. She looked up at the Kazekage, to see him putting his own money on the counter. "I got it this time. Besides, I owe you one."

"What do you owe me for?" Sakura asked.

"Helping my village, and saving my life." he replied, so casually Sakura was astonished. She smiled at him and removed her money, and they began to walk towards the park.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Meanwhile with the rest of the group...**_

"Ok, they just left. Hey guys, come here!" Temari said. "It looks like our little brother has a crush on Sakura. Is anyone willing to help?" She asked. Both of the Sand Sibs and 10 of the Konoha 11 raised their hands. "Well, I might not like the thought of Sakura being with another man, but...I'll do it! To improve my power of youth and make Gai-sensei proud!" Lee said, standing and giving his nice guy pose. Everyone did the anime fall thing. (The one where they have their heads on the ground, with the rest of their body in a handstand kind of position.) With the exception of Shino, Shikamaru, (Who, in a behind the scenes look, said it was quote "too troublesome." unquote.) Chouji, (who had had a previous ramen battle with Naruto, Naruto winning in speed, Chouji in how much.) Tenten, who just gave a glance, (then went back to gawking over Neji.)and Neji, who just gave that 'he does this every time' look. "Ok, me and Temari have devised a plan, now, Naruto, you and Hinata will meet at point A..." the ninja's checked over the plan, then set out their different ways.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**With Gaara and Sakura...**_

"Your blonde friend, Ino, said you wanted to give me something?" Gaara asked, still looking at the path in front of him.

"Oh yeah!" she said, fumbling around in her bag. "Hmm, where is that thing..." she said, earning a sigh from Gaara, who then sat down on a bench. Sakura joined him, not looking up from her bag. "OH! Here it is!" she said, pulling out a small box. It had Gaara's name in black pen on a blood red tag, matching the red wrapping paper. The bow was gray, giving it a glowing sort of look. Gaara mumbled a somewhat kind of thank you, and began opening the box. He pulled out a small teddy bear, but this was no ordinary bear. It was made of sand, and in it's arms was another small box. Gaara carefully set down the bear, as if it would break if it was touched. He opened the small box, to hear a familiar and wonderful tune, so soft he almost started crying. He gave Sakura a strange look, as if asking what it was.

Sakura smiled. "The song is called Who I Am Hates Who I've Been. The band is called Relient K. _**(Ok, sorry for butting in, but...I don't own the song or the band. K, back to the story.)**_ "I really didn't know what song to pick, so I picked that one. It's not bad, is it?" Sakura asked, a little worried.

"No. It's the perfect song. Thank you, Sakura." said Gaara. He didn't know what to do next, so he glanced at her. She had also been looking at him, with a smile on her face. But it was a little too big a smile for his liking. Gaara blushed a bit, then asked her "what?" he said.

"That's the first time in a long time you called me Sakura instead of Sakura-san or something else." she said, still smiling. Gaara smiled at her then turned to look at the pond in front of them. Sakura then did something she thought she would never do...

_**Well, what I have in store for the next chapter is still pending. This was the best place to end it. So no complaining please. So, what will Sakura do next?**_

_**Kiss him**_

_**Hug him**_

_**One of the others is going to butt in**_

_**It starts raining**_

_**She asks him to come with her to her favorite spot**_

_**A combanation of all of these, or something different.**_

_**Once again, PLEASE review. I want at least 5 reviews, but if I got more I might make the chapter longer and update faster. Who knows? So...It's up to you now!**_


	4. THAT'S NOT WHAT I AGREED TO!

Last time: He didn't know what to do next, so he glanced at her. She had also been looking at him, with a smile on her face. But it was a little too big a smile for his liking. Gaara blushed a bit, then asked her "what?" he said. "That's the first time in a long time you called me Sakura instead of Sakura-san or something else." she said, still smiling. Gaara smiled at her then turned to look at the pond in front of them. Sakura then did something she thought she would never do...

_**Well, what I have in store for the next chapter is still pending. This was the best place to end it. So no complaining please. So, what will Sakura do next?**_

_**Kiss him**_

_**Hug him**_

_**One of the others is going to butt in**_

_**It starts raining**_

_**She asks him to come with her to her favorite spot**_

_**A combination of all of these, or something different.**_

_**And I would like to thank Gettenshi for the help on my chapters, and Beatjooup for the funny comment.**_

Nu-uh! It isn't Sakura sillys! It's F, H, and I put together! It's a gaara-fangirl camoflauged as a secretary who is there to kill Temari. Because she's jealous of all the time Temari spends with Gaara.

_**You have NO idea how tempting that was. Anyway, thanks!**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I Have Feelings Too?**_

_**'WHAT THE?!' Shukaku yelled in Gaara's head. **__'I DON'T KNOW!' Gaara screamed back at him. _Subaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Suna, the teenager who used to be an emotionless monster, was now being...HELD? Gaara looked down at the small medic-nin who was hugging his stomach. She had a smile on her face, which made him relax a bit. He slowly returned the hug, being as gentle as possible on the fragile girl. She slowly let go of him, smile still plastered on her face. She gave a giggle, which made Gaara a bit confused. He shrugged it off and stared a bit at the kunoichi. Sakura had had her eyes closed, so she didn't realize that Gaara had been staring at her. She opened her eyes and blushed a bit, turning away so the Kazekage hopefully didn't see it.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" she shouted, standing up. "Let's go-to the ramen stand!" Sakura looked over to see the person who interrupted. Gaara also looked behind her, seeing who had been so rude. "Um, okay, Naruto." Sakura said, grabbing hold of Gaara's hand and dragging him with her.

_**'AND NOW SHE'S HOLDING YOUR HAND! HURRY! ASK THE WOMAN OUT!' screamed the demon in his head. **_Gaara ignored this and kept running with the blonde and pink-haired medic. Gaara managed a few death glares at Naruto at the ramen stand, Naruto not noticing at all. Gaara finally turned back to his food, eating in silence. After finishing seven bowls while Sakura barely finished one, Gaara halfway through one, the three teenagers all put down some money, (Naruto's being bigger than the other two's.) they walked down the path towards the Hokage Tower. Sakura said she needed to get some paperwork from the hospital, and with that left only the two teen boys.

"SO...Gaara." Naruto said after a few minutes. "What were you two doing at the park?" Naruto said in a casual-accusing tone. "I mean, you were hugging her." Naruto said, a bit more demanding.

"She hugged me, thank you very much." Gaara said in his usual voice. "And I realize she's like a sister to you, don't worry. I wouldn't hurt her." Gaara said reassuringly.

"REALLLLY NOW?" Naruto said in a very creepy voice. His grin was wider than ever, if that is possible. "So...that means you'll be spending a lot of time with her soon?" Naruto said, his grin getting wider with every word.

"Naruto, that's not what I-" Gaara was interrupted. "Well, that's good. She always seems so lonely nowadays. I mean, she's sooooo busy. And she doesn't have a boyfriend. So I guess as a Kazekage it would be your duty to make sure that an allied nation's Hokage's apprentince was happy would be good for international peace. But if you don't want to- ALRIGHT! FINE!" Gaara yelled at Naruto. He finally regained himself, restraining himself from choking the young fox boy. "I'll spend some time with Sakura, ok?" Gaara said, looking in front of himself.

"Thank you Gaara." Naruto said, giving his signature foxboy grin.

"Hn." was his reply. Naruto got a mission from Tsunade, and after Naruto left Gaara and Tsunade spoke about the medics in Suna and requested at least 2 or 3 to come back to train the medics in his village. They went through some paperwork, and Gaara then left the office. He was walking back to his apartment when- "HEY! GAARA!" The Kazekage turned to see the pink-haired medic-nin he had promised one of his best friends he would spend time with. But they were friends too, so who cared? He gave a wave and a hey to his friend. She caught up with him easily, catching her breath for a moment. They started walking together, a comfortable silence between them. The Kazekage was in deep thought, when Sakura finally said something.

"Hey Gaara?" she asked. He simply turned his head towards her, giving a warm look. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to the mall with me tomorrow." she said with a smile on her face. Gaara had a terrible flashback.

_**Flashback**_

_"Why do I have to go Temari?" Kankuro whined. _

_"Because I'm gonna need help!" Temari said, pulling both her brothers out the door. Five hours later, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara returned from the mall. Gaara was carrying 10 different bags, Kankuro only 7. Temari carried 15 bags. Kankuro and Gaara fell over on the couch, exhausted. Temari sighed and picked up all 32 bags, and easily brought them up the stairs to her room. She came back down an hour later, her brothers were in the same position._

_"Temari, tell me, how is it that I was struggling carrying 7 bags, and you carried over 30 so easily?" Kankuro asked._

_"When you go shopping like I do, you have to build up your strength. And anyway, I trained with Sakura and Tsunade when we went to Konoha last week. It almost killed me. I swear." Temari said._

_"Don't you remember Kankuro? Oh yeah, that's right, you were gawking over Ino." Gaara said with a smirk on his face. Kankuro threw a pillow at his brother._

_**End Flashback**_

"Gaara?" Sakura asked, waving a hand in front of Gaara. He snapped back.

"What?" He asked.

"You spaced out. So, do you wanna go to the mall tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"On one condition."

"What?"

"You're carrying the bags." Sakura laughed and they continued to walk to Gaara's temporary home. Sakura gave him a friendly hug and waved goodbye. Gaara stood still for a moment, contemplating the situation. He went inside and collapsed on a chair, soothing his headache.

_**"See! That woman hugged you again! You MUST kiss her tomorrow! OR I'LL MAKE YOU!" **_Gaara didn't feel like arguing, so he simply pushed that thought away.

"Hi Gaara." Kankuro said, with an unusually large smile on his face. "So, you're going on a date tomorrow?" he said, his grin almost as large as Naruto's.

_'WAIT A MINUTE!' Gaara screamed in his head. 'THAT'S NOT WHAT I AGREED TO!'_

_**So, what will happen? You help decide!**_

_**Gaara will cancel**_

_**Kankuro's going to get smacked**_

_**He's going to kiss Sakura**_

_**Or YOUR own idea!**_

_**PLEASE don't forget to review! Later for now! Sorry, I would've updated yesterday but it was doing some retarted thing. Anyway, L8R!  
**_


	5. Short Chapter

Last time: "Hi Gaara." Kankuro said, with an unusually large smile on his face. "So, you're going on a date tomorrow?" he said, his grin almost as large as Naruto's.

_'WAIT A MINUTE!' Gaara screamed in his head. 'THAT'S NOT WHAT I AGREED TO!'_

_**So, what will happen? You help decide!**_

_**Gaara will cancel**_

_**Kankuro's going to get smacked**_

_**He's going to kiss Sakura**_

_**Or YOUR own idea!**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I Have Feelings Too?**_

"OOOF! GAARA!" that would be the sound of Gaara's hand making contact with Kankuro's face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Kankuro yelled, massaging his face.

"That was for being a doof." Gaara said, getting up from his chair. "Let me tell you something, Kankuro." Gaara began. "IT. IS. NOT. A. DATE." Gaara said, obviously angry.

"What's so wrong with going on a date with Sakura, Gaara?" Kankuro asked, ignoring his pain, wanting to know his brother's anger source.

Gaara sighed, but then he began. "She's..." Gaara said, but then he mumbled a few inaudible words.

"Oh." Kankuro said. "You think she's not good enough for you." Kankuro said, disappointed.

"NO!" Gaara said, angrier at himself than at his brother.

"THEN WHAT!" Kankuro yelled, just wanting to know.

"I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER!" Gaara yelled. He sighed, and the brother's exchanged a look, letting each other know they were sorry. Gaara went to the roof, to be alone with his thoughts.

_**Ok, it's short. Be happy. I'll continue this EXTREMELY soon though, so for now, please read and review, and check over my other stories. LATER!**_


	6. Intermission

_Since the last chapter was so short, I'm going to leave this here. And by the way, I was EXTREMELY happy to see how many reviews there were. Sure, I was checking my email for 25 minutes, but hey, it's a review._

_**So, what will happen? You help decide!**_

_**Gaara will cancel**_

_**Kankuro's going to get smacked**_

_**He's going to kiss Sakura**_

_**Or YOUR own idea!**_

"I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER!" Gaara yelled. He sighed, and the brother's exchanged a look, letting each other know they were sorry. Gaara went to the roof, to be alone with his thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara was a little pissed off at the moment, but he was also very depressed. He decided he was just going to have to take it. He must have been sitting there for about 25 minutes. Kankuro had come to sit with him at that point, but soon went to sleep. Temari had brought him some food, which he took and gratefully said a thank you. He was going through so many different ideas in head. What was he going to do? His mind, on the other hand, just had one thought. "I mean, it isn't a real date, is it?"

_**"It is if you want it to be." Shukaku laughed. **__'Oh great,' Gaara thought. 'Now I've got this raccoon in my head. Pervert.' __**'I AM NOT A PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU! LISTEN HERE, LITTLE MAN! YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE ALIVE IF IT WASN'T FOR ME! I'VE GOT A THING OR TWO TO SAY TO YOU YOU LITTLE!' **_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'HEY!' Gaara thought. 'CUT!' _

Author: "YOU CAN'T 'CUT' A STORY GAARA! THAT'S MY JOB!"

Gaara: I thought we agreed to no profanities!

Author: We did. He wasn't going to say anything bad, now will you get back to work!

Gaara: Not until I get a donut! WAIT A MINUTE! DID YOU REALLY MAKE ME SAY THAT!

Author: (annoyed) Yes, I did, now, NARUTO!

Naruto: WHAT!

Author: (becoming even more annoyed) Just give the guy a donut.

Naruto: (Hands Donut to Gaara)

Gaara: Fine, I'll go back now.

Author: GOOD! YOU'RE MAKING THE READERS WAIT!

Gaara: Hey listen, can I also get a cup of coff-

Author: NOW!!!!!

Gaara: (trembles) OK! OK! I'll go! Just a question. Don't have to be so b-

Author: NO SWEARING! GET BACK IN THERE!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"...Dude, that's your boss?" said Shukaku.**_

_"Yeah." Gaara sighed._

_**THAT IS IT! I CAN'T WORK WITH YOU PEOPLE! I'M GOING TO MY TRAILER!**_

_**Gaara: (cough cough) Room (Cough cough)**_

_**LISTEN HERE, YOU LITTLE ----(mumbles)------ I'M! -----(mumbles)---- GONNA! --(mumbles)--- STRANGLE! ----(mumbles)--- YOU! AND YOU, NEJI! GET YOUR HAND OFF OF MY MOUTH! I WANT TO HAVE A FEW WORDS WITH THAT LITTLE PANDA-DEPRESSED-KAZEKAGE--------!**_

_**Ok, ok, so this chapter didn't make much sense, but I wanted to have a little intermission for you. I hope you like it, so tell me. I won't have a poll this chapter, but I hope you continue reading and reviewing!**_


	7. Mall Trip!

Last time: "I mean, it isn't a real date, is it?" _**"It is if you want it to be." Shukaku laughed.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I Have Feelings Too?**_

Gaara and Sakura met up with each other early in the morning, a bit before noon. They walked silently to the mall, where Sakura went to the first store she saw. Gaara followed, palms sweating.

"AWWW! Just look at this cute panda Gaara! Here, feel! It's so soft." Sakura said, putting the stuffed animal near Gaara. He slyly looked to see if anyone was looking, and touched the panda. It was soft. He hadn't been expecting that. They had somehow drifted into a stuffed animal shop without him noticing. But then again, he really couldn't think of anything else, other than getting Sakura and Shukaku out of his mind... Sakura looked around a bit more, before going to the register and buying the panda. She looked into the gray bag once more before leaving, to admire the panda's silky exterior. Sakura dragged Gaara to a candy shop next. It was full from top to bottom in candy. She bought a few things, licorice, sour hard candy, granola bars, and a few other things. Some of them were sugary, and others were a bit more...health-wise. She was a doctor, after all. When they left the store, Sakura was licking a lollipop. She sat down on the bench outside the door, Gaara following. She set down the bags in front of her, not worried about thieves. This was a village with trained Jounin, and on a Saturday when they were all on vacation? She doubted anyone would be stupid enough to steal something from her. She WAS the Hokage's apprentince. And not to mention that if someone DID steal something from her, she could easily through them across the mall, or through the ceiling with a flick of her finger. Or the Jinchurikki sitting directly next to her could obviously do some damage. She finally stopped digging through the many assorted bags, and brought out a smaller one, big enough for a small treat.

"Here Gaara! I got you something from the store!" she said, handing over the bag and crossing her legs on the bench. Gaara slowly opened the bag, to see a small, round shaped sugary treat. He recgonized it as a cookie, the things Temari always picked up while she was here. She was always talking about the 'troublesome guy' who knew this quiant little shop and 'blah blah blah!' He took the cookie and gave it a munch. It was sweet, with chocolate chips in it. He thanked Sakura for the treat, before helping her stand up. He figured he'd help her with the bags, but she didn't seem to be having trouble. She picked all of them up with one arm, so he figured when she asked, he'd help. They finally pulled into a small game shop. Sakura had a boyish side, too. She was always helping Naruto with his studies, and every now and again she would join him with playing video games once they were finished. She decided she would buy him a game for his birthday, which was just in a few months. It always came a few months after hers. Even if it was far-off, she figured the game he wanted would be gone by his birthday. So she'd buy it for him now, and give it to him then.

"Hey Gaara look! I found the game Naruto's been wanting!" Sakura said, pointing through the window. She continued to the register, paying and leaving the store. She and Gaara then sat down for lunch. They decided to have a picnic, that Sakura insisted. They gathered a bunch of food in a picnic basket, and sat down under a cherry blossom tree. Gaara set down his gourd, and Sakura got the food out. For several miutes they ate in silence. Finally, Gaara laid back in a somewhat similiar position to Shikamaru. That's when he finally broke the silence.

"That was nice of you, Sakura-san." Gaara said, looking at the clouds and the tree.

"What was?" Sakura asked.

"That you got such an expensive gift for your friend." Gaara replied, not moving.

"Oh. Well, Naruto always gets me a nice gift. He hasn't forgotten my birthday once. He really is a great friend. I wonder what he'll get me this year. My birthday's just next week, ya know. Hmm... THAT REMINDS ME!" Sakura said, pulling out an envelope from one of the many bags.

"Here you go Gaara!" she said, handing it to him. "I'm having a masquerade party. You can come too!" she said with a smile. "Oh yeah, I haven't had the chance yet, but can you give these to Temari and Kankuro?" she said, pulling out two other envelopes. She handed them to Gaara, who took them and stuffed them (nicely) into one of his pockets.

-------

Gaara and Sakura continued walking from store to store, Sakura buying small trinkets, perfumes, shoes, clothes, and much more. They finally slowed down a bit, as they approached the last store. It was a jewelry store, and Sakura's eyes shimmered from the reflection of the diamonds and assorted jewels.

"Come on Gaara. Let's go. We don't have to go in." she said sadly, with a sigh as she walked towards the exit.

"It's ok."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I'll go in. I don't mind." Gaara said, looking straight ahead.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you Gaara!" she squealed with delight. She gave him a quick hug and grabbed his hand, dragging him inside. Gaara tried to hide the blush on his face, but it was useless.

-----------

Gaara and Sakura said their goodbyes, and went off to their usual tasks, after Gaara dropped Sakura off at her house. He walked home slowly and silently, thinking over the day. He finally approached the door, opened it, and went inside. He collapsed on a couch, after walking around all day, keeping his cool, hiding a blush, AND helping Sakura carry one of her MANY bags, he was exhausted. But then, the worst possible thing just HAD to happen. Poor Gaara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well, there ya go! I hope you're not mad about the cliffy! Don't forget to review!**_

_**So...Been a while since the last poll! What's it going to be this time?**_

_**Temari holding a baby book of him**_

_**Kankuro to torture him**_

_**A rogue ninja**_

_**Naruto visiting asking for him to come to Ichriaku Ramen**_

_**Sasuke**_

_**Baki**_

_**Council of Suna**_

_**Fangirls**_

_**Combo**_

_**Your Idea!**_

_**Thanks again for reading! Don't forget to review!**_


	8. It's an emergency

Last time: Gaara and Sakura said their goodbyes, and went off to their usual tasks, after Gaara dropped Sakura off at her house. He walked home slowly and silently, thinking over the day. He finally approached the door, opened it, and went inside. He collapsed on a couch, after walking around all day, keeping his cool, hiding a blush, AND helping Sakura carry one of her MANY bags, he was exhausted. But then, the worst possible thing just HAD to happen. Poor Gaara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I Have Feelings Too?**_

"Hi there, little brother." said Kankuro. Gaara gave an inside moan. This could only end badly. Kankuro jumped down from his hiding spot on the ceiling.

"Yes, Kankuro?" Gaara asked.

"Let me see your wallet, Gaara." Kankuro said with a sly grin.

Gaara froze. "Why do you need my wallet?" Gaara asked, trying to backfire his brother's plan. It didn't work well.

"Well, as Kazekage, you have a lot of important business to attend to." Kankuro replied.

"And..." Gaara started.

"Well, I just want to help you with your finances." Kankuro said, approaching his younger brother.

"Kankuro, I think my money is my business." Gaara said, starting to move farther back into his chair.

"Come on Gaara."

"Fine then, I have nothing to hide." Gaara said, trying to use reverse pyschology. Unfortunately, his sister came in at the worst time possible. Sadly reverse pyschology doesn't work on her.

"Kankuro, did you get his wallet?" Temari asked.

"No, he's being stubborn."

"So tell me Gaara, how much DID you spend today?" Temari asked.

"Well, um..." Gaara tried to think of a good lie. His siblings approached him with smiles on their faces.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 Minutes Later...

Kankuro had just fainted.

"G-G-GG-aara?" Temari stuttered.

"WHAT?" Gaara yelled, getting angrier by the moment.

"How, in the world, did you spend this much on a girl?" Temari whispered, holding out a reciept.

"Do you really want to know?" Gaara asked.

"Kinda!" Temari replied.

"Well, being the gentlemen I am, I decided to take Sakura into a jewelry store. While we were there, she kept staring at this ruby red necklace. So..."

"YOU BOUGHT HER A NECKLACE?" Temari screamed. At this, Kankuro sat up.

"Not exactly. After I dropped her off at her apartment, I went back to the mall and bought it. She invited me to a birthday party, so I decided it would be her gift." Gaara started.

"So, you bought a necklace THIS EXPENSIVE?" Temari said, still pointing at the receipt.

"No, I bought you something too Temari." Gaara said. "I wouldn't forget my own sister." Kankuro seemed a bit hurt. "And I got Kankuro a watch." Gaara said.

After giving his siblings their presents, he asked Temari if she would wrap Sakura's present. Temari agreed, after her and Kankuro were done thanking Gaara for the extravagant gifts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night of the party

Everyone was in joyous moods. The girls were all wearing beautiful ball gowns and masks with feathers and jewels. The guys were all wearing costumes with lots of color. Kankuro rang the door bell, and Sakura opened it.

"KANKURO-SAMA! TEMARI-SAN!" Sakura said, giving each of the ninjas a big hug. "I haven't seen you in so long!" After Sakura had finished giving pre-party gossip stories with the two, she finally saw Gaara.

"Gaara! I didn't see you there!" Sakura gave him a hug too, during which Gaara tried to conceal a blush. "Hey, what's that?" Sakura asked, looking behind Gaara's back. Gaara decided to show her the specially wrapped present, after which Sakura gave him another big hug.

The party continued for almost an hour, with talk of all kinds. Even the sensei's were there. Azuma and Kurenai sat in a corner, discussing old times. Kakashi and Jiraiya were reading over one of the Icha Icha Paradise books, with Tsunade getting drunk. Gai was talking to Lee about the Power of Youth, after which he went stalking Kakashi, trying to see if there was anything he could beat him at. Iruka and Naruto were sitting at a counter, eating ramen and talking about what he had missed over the 2 1/2 year absence. Hinata found enough courage to ask Naruto to dance, which he replied to with a yes. As the slow songs approached, everyone paired up, except for the single few.

"Sakura?" Gaara asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can I see you outside, it's an emergency."


	9. How it all ended or is it began?

Last time: "Sakura?" Gaara asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can I see you outside, it's an emergency."

_**I Have Feelings Too?**_

"Gaara what is it? Is somebody hurt? Is it Naruto?" Sakura asked, getting nervous by the moment.

"No, Sakura, nobody's hurt." Gaara said, touching her shoulders for assurance. "I just wanted to give you this before I leave. Temari and Kankuro are already packing." Gaara said as he handed Sakura a black velvety box. She opened it and her eyes flickered at the sparkles. Sakura let her eyes meet his.

"Gaara, I don't think I can accept this. It's way too expensive and...is this the same one at the mall?" she asked. Gaara nodded. He approached her subtly as she stared at the jewelry. He helped her put it on. It went perfect with the dress. "Gaara, I really can't..." Sakura started. "It's ok, Sakura." Gaara said calmly, "I just wanted to thank you for being there for me." he said with a warm smile. Just as tears were about to fall from her already tear-filled eyes, Sakura gave Gaara the biggest hug she could manage. He was a little taken back, but when he finally analyzed the situation, he hugged her back. After a while she pulled back, tear tracks disappearing. "Well, I guess you better ge-" Gaara had at this point, been staring down at Sakura after the hug. Before he could stop himself, he gave Sakura a very gentle kiss. She kissed him back, and then they both pulled away. "-t...going..." she managed. Gaara kissed her lips once more, very gently, and whispered in her ear. Then he was gone in a whirl of sand. Just as instructed, she lifted up the fabric which the necklace had been laying on, and there was a note. It read:

_"Dear Sakura,_

_I have much enjoyed my time in Konoha. I hope I will visit more often in the near future._

_You and Naruto have improved greatly on your skills and I'm sure you will rival your master_

_in medic skills and Naruto will make the greatest Hokage of all. Thank you for all of your kindness._

_But before I end my letter, I would like to say one thing that I've realized over my time here._

_Sakura, I love you._

_-Gaara_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura watched as tears stained the page. She ran as fast as her feet could take her to the gate. There, waiting for her was Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto, Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara. As she caught up to them, she saw Tsunade with tears down her face, as she handed her a scroll which was titled "Transfer Papers." Naruto whispered to Gaara, "Take care of her." Kakashi nodded, Kankuro smirked, and Temari smiled. Sakura ran and hugged Gaara. She gave a look that said "Thank you." and with that the four teens were out the gate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, hate me for not updating but you know the deal. School, friends, boys, anime, yaoi...(2 hours later)...Yaoi Con, Video games, boys, anime, yaoi, boys...You get the point.

THANK YOU MY LOYAL READERS!!!


	10. Sequel

Sequel to _"I Have Feelings Too?" _

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Not yet. So close... SO CLOSE!! (cry)

_**Operation Suna: I Didn't Plan This!**_

"Sakura! When is breakfast?" Kankuro yelled from down the stairs. Of course, it echoed up to her room. It was a mansion, wasn't it? It was followed by a 'clunk' noise. She shook her head.

"Coming!" she said, finishing with her brush. She hurried down the stairs, and helped up Kankuro. "Gaara?" she asked.

"Nah, Temari." she giggled a bit. Gaara had been a bit protective with Sakura here. Of course, he had to protect her reputation. There was nothing going on in their house, and that's how it was going to stay. Besides, if Gaara tried anything Sakura would beat him to a bloody pulp and Naruto would kick him into the Netherworld. So there was definitely NOTHING going on between them. That's how Kankuro had ended up on the floor. Pressuring Sakura to do any house work usually ended up with him getting hit on the head by Temari or kicked out of the house by Gaara. He was lucky today.

Sakura had been in Suna for two weeks as of today, and Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru were coming to deliver the rest of her stuff. It wasn't much, as Gaara had insisted on having her stuff teleported so she wouldn't have to buy any new things. Of course, Konoha had completely different weather than Suna, so she was going to have to go shopping either way. Her, Temari and Ino would be going shopping then having a sleepover upstairs while the guys hung out downstairs. Luckily, there was enough room for at least five different parties at once. It was the Kazekage Mansion, where only Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro had dwelled since the death of their father nearly three years ago.

Sakura got breakfast ready quickly. Gaara usually told her to quit cooking and that he would do it if he came down early enough. Luckily though, he was usually finishing Kazekage work upstairs in the morning so he could have lunch with his siblings and his girlfriend (he liked that word) at his favorite restaurant.

Today he had asked Kankuro and Temari to clean up some of the guest rooms as they were going to need them, even though Temari told him the girls would probably pass out in the same room.

Kankuro was still rubbing his head when he had changed into his clothes and came down for breakfast. He smiled at Sakura. She had set down a pain pill like usual. "Thanks." She didn't mind but Gaara wanted her to enjoy it here. Her and Kankuro had started on breakfast as usual when Temari came in, right on time. She often helped deliver messages to and from Gaara, and had just gotten back from delivering one of his monthly reports.

"Sakura, I'm glad you live here now." Temari said, sitting in her usual place. "Kankuro stinks at cooking." She said. He elbowed her and she stuck her tongue out. She was part of the family here. Maybe not blood, but she...fit in. Of course, any one who helped their little brother was welcome. Her and Naruto always fit right in.

"Sakura." Gaara said from the doorway. She turned, noodles still hanging from her mouth. Everyone chuckled a bit. She finished her noodles and joined him. Kankuro and Temari went on their conversation.

She gave him a hug and a kiss. He smiled. But then frowned. "Sakura, there's been a slight...mishap, in Konoha." she frowned. Paradise wasn't part of shinobi life. Never had been. She smiled, being optimistic.

But, with Gaara, maybe it would be...

Comfortable.


	11. Note

Sequel to _**"I Have Feelings Too?"**_

Hey guys I hope you liked that first chapter and don't forget to go to my profile and check out the real story where I'll be updating it. I don't know how good it's going to be, because I got such good review on IHFT that I want to make it even better. So please comment a lot on that one. Thanks, PGNarutoFan.


End file.
